


【德哈】暗恋博物馆

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Olivine》 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 这是暗恋博物馆，收藏暗恋者物品的地方，分享东西的人全为匿名，任何人都可以来看博物馆里的物品。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Olivine》 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643146
Kudos: 59





	【德哈】暗恋博物馆

这是暗恋博物馆，收藏暗恋者物品的地方，分享东西的人全为匿名，任何人都可以来看博物馆里的物品。  
暗恋博物馆的馆长是为年过九旬的老人。我初次来到这个地方的那天下午，他正躺在门口的一把躺椅上。竹椅跟着阳光嘎吱嘎吱地摇晃，他腿上的笔记本跟着微风哗啦哗啦地作响。隔壁的花园里有人在泡着水果下午茶，老人在静好的时光中酣睡。  
听说那笔记本是暗恋博物馆的珍品之一，是数年前一对恋人因这座博物馆得以终成眷属后送来的谢礼。  
或许你和我都想了解这些故事，那我们就等那位老人醒来吧。  
嘘——

[顺时针]  
哈利冒着雨冲进了这家安静的博物馆。  
英格兰的天气怪不得是人们永远津津乐道的话题。前一秒还晴空万里，后一秒就大雨滂沱了。这附近人流量大，哈利也不好直接给自己施加防雨咒或者幻影移形，只得进一个建筑物避雨。  
“变幻莫测的天气。”哈利一边嘟囔着拿手去掸外套上的水珠，一边朝四面打量着。  
这个博物馆哈利以前从未注意到过——当然他也没有逛麻瓜世界博物馆的习惯。但显然，现在的它是再好不过的躲雨地点。哈利回头看了看门外的大雨，往博物馆里面走去。  
哈利看了几个陈列柜才惊觉这家博物馆的主题居然是“暗恋”。看着那张介绍板，哈利大致的了解就是：这是一个收藏暗恋者物品的地方，分享东西的人全部是匿名者。这家博物馆对任何人都开放，谁都可以来观看这些或是精美或是普通但无一例外都承载着有重量的情愫的物品。  
正当哈利想发出唏嘘声时，身后响起的声音让他猛地跳起来。那是一位年纪比较大的老人了，他笑眯眯地看着哈利道：“你好。”  
“您好。”哈利才发现自己有点大惊小怪了，他连忙露出一个笑容，朝老人点头，“您是馆长吗？这真是一家特别的博物馆，我很喜欢。”  
老人眯起眼睛，看上去甚是愉悦。“很多第一次来这儿的人说这家博物馆给自己的第一印象都是‘新奇’，但是后来他们都有所改观。”他朝哈利眨眨眼，仿佛早就预料到哈利会来到这里，“年轻人，你若是有时间，去里面的展厅好好看看吧。我相信你会有不一样的收获。”老人慢悠悠离去。  
展厅有好几个，密密麻麻的玻璃柜里摆放着各式各样的物品。有些很普通，有些却是奢侈品。但它们和情感挂钩后，又都被赋予了同样的含义：它们有分量，它们承载着世界上最美丽但又讳莫如深、小心翼翼的情感。  
哈利的手指在玻璃上点着。他的目光划过几本旧旧的笔记本，一串红宝石项链，两张撕过的电影票，单只的高跟鞋，一条拆线的围巾。最后，他在一个透明的柜子里停住了脚步。  
柜子里面全是纸鹤，都是羊皮纸折成的，看上去有些年头，堆在最底下的纸鹤都泛起时光流逝的灰褐色，有些脏兮兮的。  
哈利呼吸一滞，他的手不受控制地伸了出去，然后重重戳在了厚玻璃上。“嘶……”哈利吃痛缩回手，瞪了玻璃一眼。  
“哈呀哈呀，这些纸鹤可是大有来历。”老人像个鬼魅飘过来，再次把哈利吓了一大跳。“主人告诉我，这些纸鹤里面都有诗句哩。不过年轻人，一切展品都是不给触摸的，请谅解。”  
哈利无语地看着老人哼着歌离开，回头再去看那些纸鹤，它们的翅膀上都有两个字母。  
D.M.  
哈利眨眨眼。刚刚，翅膀上面有字吗？

暗恋博物馆仅仅是一小段回忆，第二天上班后哈利就把这件事彻底忘了个干净。当他从升腾起来的绿色火焰中走进魔法部后，他的脸就绷了起来。  
“波特，听说今天你也要加班。”德拉科·马尔福恶意地笑着。  
德拉科现在在魔法部工作，马尔福家虽然在战后低迷过一段日子，但依靠以前留下的巨额资本，这些年来也是发展得快赶上从前。虽然这几年来对前食死徒的指责就没有消停过，越说越不堪，而德拉科·马尔福在魔法部却走得越来越高。  
每天遇见德拉科他们就针锋相对，三句内绝对可以吵起来，就像学生时代那样。哈利有时候吵着吵着就想去捂心口，念叨着不得了不得了我得再去一趟圣芒戈查查心脏。  
今天也是，看到德拉科以后，他的心脏就微微绞痛起来。  
他深吸一口气，“滚开，马尔福，我不想看到你。你又破坏我一大清早的好心情，真有你的。”  
对方的笑容出现一丝裂痕，但被他掩饰过去。德拉科冷哼一声，用力撞了一下哈利的肩膀，头也不回地离开了。  
哈利揉着眉心踹开自己的办公室门，已经在工作的罗恩猛地抬起头来，“每次看到你以这种方式出场就知道你碰见马尔福那只白鼬了。”  
哈利把手里的公文包重重一放，四仰八叉倒进扶手椅里。“我以前一直以为出任务最累人，”他呻吟一声，“结果和马尔福呼吸同一片空气才是最让我心累的。”  
罗恩深以为然拼命点头。

[逆时针]  
德拉科对着自己湿漉漉的袍子施了个干燥咒。他再抬起头时，不远处的红地毯上上已经站了个老人。说没有被吓到是假的，德拉科把那声尖叫给憋了回去，摆出一张冷淡的脸，他朝笑眯眯的老人点头致意，这已经是他作为一位斯莱特林巫师能对一个无知的老麻瓜作出的最大礼仪举动。  
老人伛着脊背，朝德拉科这边伸伸脑袋，“哦，像你这样的客人真是少见……”  
“我不是来参观的。”德拉科冷冷地说，他已经在考虑要不要给这个老麻瓜一个遗忘咒了。  
老人并没有被他的无礼所冒犯的样子，他只是微笑着摇摇头，转身去了一个展厅里。他的声音带着德拉科不喜欢的慢慢悠悠，在空旷的博物馆里回荡着远去，带着莫名的神秘感。“年轻人，你这又是何必。既然大雨让你和这座博物馆相遇，为什么不去参观参观？”  
五分钟后，站在一连串展柜前面的德拉科只想抽自己几个巴掌。只不过是一些麻瓜世界的无病呻吟的东西，他怎么还津津有味地看起来了。  
一串红宝石项链，两张撕过的电影票，单只的高跟鞋，一条拆线的围巾——  
很多展品边上的展牌上刻着告白，有的空得吝啬施舍一个字，有的却有着洋洋洒洒几百几千字的荡气回肠的狗血故事。  
真是太荒唐了，我为什么要在这里看这些与我无关的故事。德拉科握紧袖子里的魔杖，银质蛇头硌得他手指有些疼。  
“怎么，看入迷了？”老人从他的肩膀后探出头来。  
这次德拉科没有压住他的尖叫声。他压住自己要抽魔杖的手臂，挤出一个杀气腾腾又不失优雅的微笑，“没有。”  
老人摆出一副不相信的表情，事实上他也说了：“我不信。”  
“如果您非要这样说的话。”真想来个阿瓦达。  
老人换了副表情，他走到那面巨大的玻璃前，看着那些形状各异的物品，满脸的皱纹和老年斑都挤在一起，岁月的河流在他脸上流淌出的山谷都变得清晰明了起来。“是啊，可能只是因为你没有经历过而已，年轻人，我不该勉强你。”  
“没有经历什么？”  
“暗恋，不是吗？”  
听到这个词汇，德拉科只感到陌生和心虚席卷了自己。他别开头，躲避着老人直接的探究目光。嘴唇翕动了好几下，他还是选择沉默。  
“哦豁，想当年我也不懂这些，情情爱爱的，都是些什么呀。”老人突然长叹气，“喜欢一个女孩子，但自己也没有意识到，还傻呵呵以为自己纯粹喜欢玩女孩子的头发呢。每天揪她的辫子，还偷偷把她的头发绑在椅子背上，在她站起来回答问题时被疼得又坐回去——”老人啧啧地说着，“真是怀念。”  
是了，总有那么些话语有惊人的力量，在无意间将德拉科·马尔福层层的伪装扒了个干净。他的冷淡和刻薄就是遮羞布，掩盖他对哈利·波特一往情深的喜欢和爱。  
很轻微的啪嗒一声引起了老人的注意，他看见金头发的年轻人抿着嘴唇往一个空着的玻璃柜里丢了一只纸鹤进去。博物馆里有些暗淡的光照射在他过于苍白的脸上，老人觉得这位年轻人似乎要被沉重的记忆给压垮了似的，但他的脊背还是僵硬而不屈地挺着。  
伸出手拍了拍那过分瘦削的肩胛骨，老人朝他微笑，“我收回刚刚那不负责任的猜测。亲爱的，不论你愿不愿意接受这番好意，暗恋博物馆永远向你敞开大门。”  
金发人挤出一个混合着僵硬和真诚的笑。

[顺时针]  
“潘西，我的办公室不是你的化妆间，你可以去布雷斯那里！”  
“哦别这样，德拉科。”潘西把口红丢进化妆包，从沙发上站起来，恨天高的鞋子在地面上踩得嗒嗒响，“我只是来邀你晚上喝一杯。”  
“不，今天不行。”  
潘西歪歪头，过分鲜艳的口红晃得德拉科眼睛疼，“这是出于好意，我的朋友。我掐指一算，”她掐起嗓子，捏起手指，德拉科这才发现她每个指甲盖儿上的花色都不一样，“你的哈利·波特思念病又到了一年一度的复发期。”  
这都什么有的没的。  
“我这就叫布雷斯把你接回去。”  
“没用的，他无条件支持我。”潘西笑眯眯地一甩虎皮包。  
德拉科决定把去博物馆的行程往后推一推，毕竟除了哈利·波特以外，还是斯莱特林的女人最难搞。他揉揉疲劳的眼角，“喝一杯也没什么用的。我还是那句话，虽然我走不出来，但我也用不着你和布雷斯的安慰，潘西。”  
黑发女人眨眨眼，笑而不语，用沉默嘲讽对方没有底气的话语。  
半小时后他们坐在巫师界最高档的餐厅包厢里。  
潘西端起酒杯小啜里边的红酒，“没必要紧张，德拉科。如果你真的不想聊这个，我也不会强求。要知道，我从来不关心哈利·波特，我和布雷斯不关心除了你之外的人。”  
“那可真是谢谢了。”德拉科皮笑肉不笑。  
潘西自顾自说下去：“我的了解真的不多，你们从四年级开始交往，而我至少两年后才看出一点点端倪，你们确实藏得很好。”她的十指交叉托住尖尖的下巴，“而现在你们形同陌路。若是当年真的刻骨铭心，我想波特也不会对你有这么大的抵触情绪，我甚至觉得以他的个性，死灰复燃的几率很大，而不会是目前你单方面用目光追逐他的现状。”潘西手里的叉子猛地戳进那个芒果布丁里，“所以我想，他……”  
“足够了，潘西。”德拉科礼貌地打断他，“你很聪明，我承认。”  
潘西给他一个wink，“谢谢夸奖。”  
德拉科扯了扯嘴角，看向落地玻璃外。包厢在大楼的顶层，整个伦敦城都在他们的脚下闪烁。但是突如其来的灰色云朵翻涌着雨水而来，伦敦转眼间又笼罩在一片沉默的黯淡中。  
潘西抬眼去瞧德拉科的侧脸，金发人安安静静地凝视着正在流泪的玻璃，仿佛一尊石雕和窗外的雨幕融为一体。

哈利鬼使神差地来到了那条街上，暗恋博物馆伫立在雨里，仿佛世界上的一切都和它无关。  
然后有个黑影从侧门冲了出来。  
——好吧，看来遭贼了。  
哈利拔腿冲过去，不动声色给那个麻瓜来了个锁腿咒。那人哎呦一声摔倒在地，馆长也撑着伞追出来，老年人跑了两步都快跟断了气儿似的。“胸针！他怀里……胸针！”  
哈利连忙去掏那个捂得紧紧的衣服口袋，摸出一个做工精致的橄榄石胸针，高档宝石在银质衬底和丝带中安静地闪着光。  
和老人走回博物馆里后哈利就悄悄把锁腿咒解除了。老人嘀咕着去拿了扫帚等清理工具，哈利这才发现好几个玻璃柜子都被打碎了，碎片落了一地。哈利走过去询问是否要帮忙，老人歉意一笑，指了指另外一个展厅，“那就麻烦你帮我收拾一下那个地方了。”  
哈利应下来，去了隔壁的房间。走进那一摊狼藉，他才发现被弄破的包括那个装纸鹤的玻璃柜。他蹲下去，准备把所有纸鹤都先捡到怀里去。  
一只泛黄的纸鹤吻住了哈利白皙的指尖。

[逆时针]  
“不，我不分手。”  
德拉科闭了闭眼睛，仿佛哈利再重复一边这句话他就要忍不住爆发了。  
“我说了多少遍了，波特。”他强迫自己挤出决绝的笑容，“别让我再重复了。”  
“你撒谎，德拉科。”哈利气得直发抖，但语气里满满都是哽咽，“不就是公开后会遭人诟病吗，我都不怕，你又在怕什么。你现在是想还我一份清白？你当时不顾一切跟我告白的勇敢都去哪里了？你又是什么时候这么圣人作风了？”  
德拉科的手指悄悄摸上口袋里的魔杖。滂沱的雨落在他的头顶，那双隐藏在刘海后的灰蓝色眼睛里氤氲着风暴。  
见他还是不说话，哈利慢慢松开揪住德拉科衣领子的手，“我反正不同意，想甩掉我，没门。”他干脆地丢下这句话，转身就走。  
德拉科举起了魔杖。豆大的雨点在他耳边砸出令人眩晕的曲调，周围的一切都模糊成了色块，但唯独那个黑色的背影被描摹、打磨，清晰得不能再清晰。他将其深深刻入眼底和脑海，雨水从他的眼角冲刷而下。

那一瞬间天地之中只有德拉科破碎的呼吸声。

“一忘皆空。”

魔杖落进水洼时，德拉科的心跳跟着哈利消失的记忆一同隐匿在伦敦的雨里，了无踪影。

[顺时针]  
老人被哈利脸上纵横交错的泪给吓到了，他刚收拾好的东西都哗啦啦从怀里掉了出来。  
“亲爱的孩子，发生了什么？”  
哈利抹了把眼泪，扑过去把所有的纸鹤都揽进怀里。他用颤抖的手指打开一只纸鹤，看见上面那晦涩担忧真挚的表达时，忍不住又呜咽了一声。  
老人站在哈利身边，直到他冷静下来。  
“我想把这些纸鹤带走。”  
老人微笑着点头，去抚摸哈利乱糟糟的头发，“既然你是这些纸鹤的收货人，我自然不会阻拦你。”  
“谢谢。”哈利小心翼翼地将它们都塞进了袍子口袋，“我想我需要去找那个混蛋了。”  
“稍等一下。”  
哈利回过头，那老人伸出手臂，在他的领子上别上刚刚那个漂亮的宝石胸针。  
“如果是个好结局，记得跟我汇报。”老人朝他眨了下眼。  
哈利怔怔地去摸那个胸针，听着老人解释道：“如果是其他东西失窃，我也不会那么紧张。可不巧，这个胸针承载的远比那个小偷知道的更多。现在我将他送给你，衷心地祝福你们有情人终成眷属。”  
哈利弯下腰亲吻老人的面颊，“上帝保佑您，先生。”他低声呢喃。

好了，德拉科现在深深怀疑是潘西·帕金森学了什么神奇魔法把他施加在哈利·波特身上的高阶遗忘魔咒给解除了，不然他怎么会一个幻影移形直接来马尔福庄园，在大门口用声音洪亮这个魔咒大声吼着“德拉科·马尔福你给我滚出来”？  
德拉科及时在哈利准备放火炸门之前把他放进了庄园。只见黑发坏脾气傲罗噔噔噔冲到门前，“德拉科，给我滚下来！”  
这个称呼让德拉科确认对方想起一切了。  
“如果我说不呢？”他也给自己施加了声音洪亮。  
“那我就强行进来了！”  
话音未落，楼下一阵爆炸声让德拉科骂着卧槽从自己的书房沙发上弹起来。  
“波特你疯了！”德拉科火速冲下楼，心疼地看着化作碎片的高档木质大门。  
“叫我哈利！”  
德拉科闭嘴了，他苍白的手在身侧攥到痉挛。  
好不容易他才找回声音，“好了，前救世主大人，请你从马尔福庄园滚出去。”他机械地说道，“你说我什么都行，懦夫我都认。”  
哈利却往前一步，他宽大的袍子袖口一震，那些沉默在暗恋博物馆里的纸鹤全部从里面飞出来，带着飞蛾扑火之势砸向德拉科。  
金发年轻人脸上的最后一层面具也破碎了，他颤抖着举起手，被他第一个投入玻璃柜的纸鹤翩翩停在他的指尖上，然后缓缓展开。  
里面是一个画得奇丑无比但生动形象的哈利小人儿。

[逆时针]  
那是三年级时叠的纸鹤。  
那时的羊皮纸还是崭新的，带着墨水和羽毛笔的香气，没有破烂不堪，没有黄到发黑。它只是带着一个少年薄荷味的呼吸和难以启齿的喜欢，翩然落到另一个少年的手心。  
四年级时，他们在隐形衣下交换了第一个微风般的吻。  
五年级时，魔法世界在他们的眼底旋转一百八十度，孰善孰恶。  
六年级时，他们留给彼此一腔孤勇又渐行渐远的背景。  
战后，他对着那毫无防备的后背喊出了世界上最残忍的咒语。  
最可怕的不是死亡，是遗忘。

曾经有那么多的夜晚，德拉科·马尔福就看着自己折了一下午的纸鹤，带着那些烂在肚子里的话语一只接一只和壁炉里的火焰拥抱。一封封的信被敲上星空绿色的火漆，然后被束之高阁。德拉科本以为，收信人这辈子都不会再有了。  
他认为不断把思绪写下来，就能将它们从脑海中除尽，减轻一点他对哈利的思念和爱。事实上，每一滴流淌而出的墨水都带着爱的魔法，那些怯懦但执著的深爱就算落进一个普普通通的麻瓜博物馆，也终究能在一个雨夜送到对方面前。  
伦敦一场又一场的雨，让他们邂逅又别离，再相遇。

“不要太自以为是了，德拉科·马尔福。我从来没有后悔跟你在一起，从来没有。”

[顺时针]  
“以后纸鹤里的话不要只留给博物馆了。”哈利轻声说。  
对面的金发年轻人眼眶发红，仿佛下一秒就要在淅淅沥沥的雨声里卸下那一切可笑的伪装。  
“德拉科，我还有余下的所有时光，来倾听你所有的话。”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 很感谢当初点梗的姑娘能把这么美好的梗交给我写，自己自然写不出意境的万分之一美，希望各位不要太失望吧。


End file.
